Carsio's Background Story
by sonic131313
Summary: This is the background story of a FC I made for my sister aliciathewolf45 since she's such an Espio fangirl. Espio has a twin brother named Carsio and he's never told anyone about him. Now, we get to see into the ninja's mind and see what happened to his beloved twin brother. Carsio.


**Hello reader! Let me just say thank you for choosing my story to read. ^u^ This is about a FC I made for my sister aliciathewolf45. She paired her FC, Alicia the Angel Wolf, with Espio, so I decided to give Espio a twin brother for her OC, Alyssa the Cat, to be with. **

**I do not own any of the characters here except Carsio. The rest belong to SEGA.**

"Come on, Espio!" Vector shouted from his room. "Even you have to do your own part during spring cleaning and get rid of anything you don't need anymore! So get cleaning!"

The purple ninja chameleon was in his room, sitting on the carpet with his legs criss-crossed, his hands on his knees and eyes shut when he heard his crocodile team leader calling him. Espio opened his eyes halfway and sighed knowing he didn't have much stuff to go through. His only possessions was his training equipment, meditating supplies, and some other miscellaneous things in his closet.

He stood up off the carpet flooring as he said aloud, "Doesn't Vector know I don't have a lot of stuff to through?" Espio sighed. "I guess I could go through my closet. Haven't been in there for a while."

The ninja made his way over to his closet with his arms crossed, dreading the seasonal cleaning. He opened the wooden door and looked upon a few boxes and a few piles of random junk. The chameleon sighed once more as he thought aloud, "Where to start?" 

* * *

After going through almost all of his closet and deciding what to keep and what to toss, Espio finally was on his last box, which was preferably small.

"Finally." he thought aloud. "The last box."

Espio pulled the small, cardboard box out of the closet so it was accessible. The purple chameleon opened the box and looked at its contents. When he saw what was in the box, all went silent and he just stared inside.

In the box was a photo album, a memory book as some people would call it. The front cover had a picture that flooded Espio's head with once forgotten memories. The picture showed a child version of Espio with an arm around another chameleon that had the exact same physical appearance as him. Although, if you took a closer look at the second chameleon, you would see that the child did not have Espio's golden eyes. Instead, the child possessed red eyes. Both had an arm around each other and a smile on their faces. They stood in front of a small cream colored house near the woods.

Espio blinked a few times before he snapped out of his gaze. He reached into box and carefully took the album out and held it in his hands.

The ninja was silent, until he mumbled one word under his breath.

"Brother."

He opened the book and more pictures were revealed. Flipping through the pages, Espio looked at each picture, but with each picture seen, there came a flood of memories once forgotten by the chameleon.

After looking through the book and all that was inside, Espio closed it and, once again, stared upon the cover with childhood memories now overtaken his mind.

"My brother..." Espio said quietly to himself. "My dear twin brother... Carsio. ... I miss you. ... Ever since the day you... you were changed... by Eggman. ... It should have been me though. ... It was my lance." 

* * *

"Got you now bro!" a 7-year old purple chameleon with red eyes said as he ran at another 7-year old chameleon with golden eyes, a child size lance in hand.

The gold eyed child jumped over the running brother, also having a child sized lance in hand, and, with a huge smile, exclaimed, "You missed, Carsio!"

With a smile also on his face, Carsio quickly turned around. "Alright, but how are your skills with a lance, Espio?!" the red eyed ninja asked as he jumped up into the air with his lance over his head ready to strike.

Espio just smirked and readied his own weapon.

When Carsio brought his lance down, Espio quickly blocked it and was now staring at his twin in his red eyes with his own golden ones.

"I'm just as good as you are, brother!" Espio retorted back.

Carsio grinned. "Well here's a trick I learned and you didn't!"

The red eyed chameleon quickly moved his lance in a circle till it was under his brother's weapon, then quickly pulled his own weapon up sending Espio's lance flying out of his hands and land in a bunch of bushes in the nearby woods. Carsio pointed his lance at his brother and Espio raised his hands up in defeat.

"No fair!" the gold eyed child whined. "You disarmed me!" Espio pouted angrily.

Carsio just laughed as he lowered his weapon. "Sorry Espio. I'll go get it for ya!"

As Carsio started for the woods, Espio shouted, "Wait!" Carsio turned around and looked at his younger twin brother. "I'll go get it, it's my lance anyway."

But before the golden eyed ninja could take a single step, Carsio countered with a smile, "No, it's fine! Be back in a flash!" then took off running into the woods. 

* * *

It had been a week since Espio had seen his brother run into the woods and had become extremely worried.

The gold eyed child was sitting by the window, looking out at and into the woods his twin brother had ran into a week ago. The ninja just stared into the woods, waiting for his dear twin brother to return.

"Carsio," Espio thought aloud. "Where are you?" He sighed sadly at the thought of his brother never returning.

He looked out the window once more and was about to turn away when the bushes on the edge of the woods began to rustle. The ninja was filled with excitement and anxiety and rushed outside hoping this would be the return of his twin brother.

From out of the woods came a 7-year old purple chameleon with ruby red eyes. Espio was filled with relief and joy when he saw his twin return from out of the woods. He soon found himself running to his brother in overwhelming tears of joy, shouting his brother's name.

But what happened next completely changed Espio's mood from joy to shock and confusion.

The red eyed child jumped over his joyful twin, avoiding his loving embrace, jumped off Espio's head, and landed on the ground behind him. The force of the jump had caused Espio to fall to the ground on his stomach.

The fallen brother slowly got to back to his feet and looked behind him to see his brother.

"Carsio," Espio said softly. "Why?" There was an obvious tone of hurt in the child's voice as he spoke.

When Carsio spoke, there was a tone the gold eyed twin had never heard his brother use on him, it was one of anger and disgust. "Because 'brother', you're weak! You aren't even worthy enough to be my rival!" When the red eyed chameleon spoke this, he pulled out two child sized lances. Espio immediately recognized the weapons to be the same ones they were using to play with a week ago. The same lances their father had given them before his passing.

The gold eyed child just looked at his twin brother in shock and confusion.

"Carsio!" Espio called out to his twin. "I'm not your rival, I'm your friend. Your brother!" He was on the verge of tears.

"Silence!" Carsio shouted back at him. "All you speak are lies! Eggman warned me about you. Now I see he was right, you must be eliminated!" Shock was pasted upon Espio's face. "You're a threat!"

The red eyed ninja then ran straight at his twin brother, lances ready to strike.

Espio was frozen with fear. His own brother was attacking him! All he could do was wait for the impact because the gold eyed ninja knew in the back of his mind, he couldn't... wouldn't... hit his own brother.

"HAA!" Carsio shouted as he threw the weapons at his twin.

The helpless brother tightly shut his eyes and waited for the impact.

After a few moments, he realized... the pain never came. Confused, he slowly opened his eyes to see the lances both stuck in the ground on either side of him, each one was less than an foot away from where he stood. Espio looked up to see his twin's red eyes looking down at him, but the gold eyed ninja was speechless and just stared at him.

Carsio finally broke the silence. "Listen here and listen good. ... The only reason I didn't kill you is because I want to battle you when you will actually fight back. Don't think this is over. I will be back again and next time, I won't be so kind."

With a swift round kick to Espio's side, Carsio took off back into the woods from which he came as Espio fell to his knees, holding his side, groaning from the pain. The ninja could only watch his twin brother leave without another word.

When Carsio was finally out of sight, the injured chameleon child slowly stood up and regained his balance. Looking at the lances stuck in the ground, Espio sighed and grabbed both lances by their handles, one in each hand and pulled them out of the earth. After a moment of silence and staring at the weapons, he turned around and walked back into the cream colored house. 

* * *

"I'll never forget that day." Espio said aloud as he closed his eyes and sighed.

He looked at the book once more before putting it back in the cardboard box where he found it, closed it up and placed it on the top shelf in his closet.

As he closed his closet door, thoughts of his lost twin brother continued to swirl inside his mind.

'_Because of him, I wanted to become a detective so I could try and find out how to get my brother back. Because of him, I strive to train harder so I can prove I'm not weak. It's because of Eggman... I was unable to grow up with my only brother... my twin brother._' Espio thought with a sigh. "I will find a way to get you back, Carsio. I promise."

The ninja grabbed the garbage bag he filled with all his stuff to get rid of and opened his bedroom door. Before leaving his room, Espio turned to look at a plaque that was hanging on the wall next to his bed. On it, were two child sized lances placed in the shape of an 'X'.

The 16-year old ninja chameleon stared at them for a moment before turning and leaving his room, turning off the light, and closing the door behind him. 

* * *

Outside the house, a pair of red eyes were looking into Espio's room the whole time from a branch in the tree outside the window.

"It's been nine years, Espio." a 16-year old ninja chameleon said aloud to himself. "Hope you're ready this time."

In a quick moment, the hidden red eyed ninja was gone. 

**Hope you guys enjoyed this background story I wrote for Carsio. R&R and please tell me if this is good or not. **

**If you want to find out what happens with Carsio and Espio, read aliciathewolf45 's story Wishfull Thinking.**

**Thanks for reading! ^u^ **


End file.
